


to touch the moon across the stars

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, all relationships play minor roles in the plot, rebel! Wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Wonshik knows what he must do. The foundations for a new life can only be laid once the rubble of the previous one has been cleared. And Wonshik is determined to bring the system that chains him down to the ground.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Shin Bora | Hana
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: RAVI El Dorado Collab





	to touch the moon across the stars

**Author's Note:**

> [reading playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6d1YgAuzQ4yDq2VYjK5tkc?si=WdUWPZxLT2iXnfrgzFv4-Q)

"Where have you been?" Hakyeon hissed, ushering Wonshik into the small dark room. They narrowly avoided bumping into Sanghyuk who was asleep on the makeshift couch in their attempt to get away from the door. Their house was one small room and kitchen and there wasn’t much space for manhandling but Hakyeon had done this before.

"I went to find some food," Wonshik told him. He stumbled but held onto the things he was hiding under his cloak. He pulled a few rolls of bread and some pears out of his pockets and hood.

"You went to _steal_ some food" Hakyeon said, looking pointedly at the bulk.

"The granary had an excess of it. No one will notice a few loaves of bread or some pears missing" Wonshik dismissed.

"The guards might notice someone regularly sneaking around the food supply. Your good luck won't last forever. Do you want to be taken away like Taekwoon was?" Hakyeon asked angrily.

"Taekwoon was defending his sister!"

"And a fat load of good that did him. Taekwoon was imprisoned and Bora disappeared into thin air. And for what? For the sake of too much pride to ask others for help"

"Taekwoon was trying to keep that poor girl from starving and dying Hakyeon. All of us would have done the same in his place."

"Would we have? We would have done anything to help Taekwoon if we could. He didn't have to resort to stealing!"

"And what other way would he have fed Bora? You know they wouldn't let him work by the power plant or by the fields. What other option did he have?"

"Please don't fight" Sanghyuk said quietly. Hakyeon started when he realized that he had been yelling and he and Wonshik were practically at each other's throats.

"Did we wake you up?" Wonshik asked guiltily.

"I would have woken up anyways. It's time for the night attendance" Sanghyuk said.

"We'll talk afterwards" Hakyeon told Wonshik. The elder gave him no choice to question it and silently helped him take his cloak off and hide the food he had stolen. Some of these would go to the orphans down the street that Hakyeon looked after and some into their own hidden personal stash.

Sanghyuk rubbed his eyes and pulled on a jacket as the alarm rang. The alleyway that the tiny house was situated in slowly filled up with people milling down the alley to the main road where the roll call was to take place. Hakyeon nodded at some of their neighbours as a greeting and smiled. Wonshik knew he kept a sharp eye on both of his brothers but was more discreet about it.

"Hongbin is back" Sanghyuk whispered, glancing at his friend down the road. Wonshik looked over and as sure as day, Hongbin had returned from whatever task he had been taken for. His friend sported a few bruises on his face and his head was hung down to avoid interactions but there was no mistaking that silhouette. Sanghyuk had more to say but he held his silence and Wonshik took the cue.

The people lined up and Sanghyuk and Wonshik stood next to Hakyeon. There were soldiers all along the street, pushing people who were walking too slowly into place. Wonshik saw a young boy almost retaliate when his mother was shoved but was stopped by his father before he could say anything.

The roll call began with soldiers divided into batches. Wonshik patiently waited till his own name was called and marked in the roster that the soldiers carried. He watched as the soldiers went down the street, marking attendants and occasionally commenting to each other about random things. The crowd was dismissed and the people dispersed like ink dissolving in water.

Sanghyuk glanced around warily to make sure no one had heard before pulling Wonshik’s arms. Wonshik stepped in closer to Sanghyuk inquisitively, well within range to hear his low tone.

“If you are still looking for Bora, you should talk to Jaehwan” Sanghyuk told him. He looked down the road where Hakyeon had stopped to talk to an older woman who lived on the main road. He was distracted but Sanghyuk knew he only had a small window to talk to Wonshik.

“Jaehwan? His parents work as enforcers for the authorities!” Wonshik whispered fiercely. Jaehwan was a good person but Jaehwan simply couldn’t be trusted in such a delicate matter. What kind of fool would walk into the lion’s den and let him know they were looking for the deer that escaped it?

“There’s more to Jaehwan than meets the eye. I’d obviously be careful but he might be the only way for you to get answers” Sanghyuk insisted.

“Why are you telling me all this instead of going to meet Jaehwan yourself?” Wonshik asked. Sanghyuk was Jaehwan’s friend and got along well with him.

“I didn’t know Taekwoon as well as you and Hakyeon did. The way Jaehwan talked… I have a strong reason to believe it should be someone who knew him and Bora well and both of us know we can’t ask Hakyeon” Sanghyuk reminded him.

“I’ll think about it. Let’s go before Hakyeon comes looking for us” Wonshik told Sanghyuk. The younger nodded in response.and followed him on the walk back to their home.

-

Wonshik looked around, trying not to be in the way of the staff milling about. The shady establishment couldn’t truly be called a bar but it served alcohol at no questions asked if you could afford it. It served as a gathering spot for most of the workers and rare entertainment for the others who wanted to drown their sorrows in alcohol.

The establishment was crowded today and Wonshik thanked his luck. If he was quiet enough, no one would notice him. He grabbed an empty beer glass and pretended to be focusing on it while keeping an eye out. He spotted Jaehwan at the other end of the room, talking to one of the people sitting by the counter. Their eyes met and Jaehwan nodded, gesturing to the back door. Wonshik slipped out into the back alley and Jaehwan followed a few moments later, shutting the door behind him.

“I didn’t think you’d come so quickly” Jaehwan said, keeping his voice low.

“I didn’t think you’d have blonde hair” Wonshik commented casually, shoving his hands into his pocket.

“Do you really think they’d let me in here if they recognized who I was?” Jaehwan asked rhetorically. Wonshik shrugged and leaned against the wall. The graffiti on the walls had been covered up but could still be seen under the flimsy coat of paint applied. He could still make out the words on the wall. An old slogan from the failed revolution long ago.

“Why did you want to meet me?” Wonshik asked him.

“I wanted to meet anyone who knew Taekwoon well. Sanghyuk told me that you knew him best” Jaehwan explained.

“No one really knew Taekwoon. We only knew of him. I would call him my friend but I can’t really” Wonshik said.

“And yet you are here risking your precious freedom to find his sister. How close must you be to people you actually call friends” Jaehwan said, looking at Wonshik with a level gaze. Wonshik said nothing but matched Jaehwan’s gaze in intensity.

“I know where Bora is. But that information comes at a price” Jaehwan told him.

“What price?” Wonshik asked, not committing to anything. He trusted Jaehwan very little to begin with and was slowly losing that bit of trust too.

“Taekwoon took something that belongs to me. When people searched through his home after he was imprisoned, they found no traces of it. You knew Taekwoon best. I want you to bring it to me and in return I will tell you where Bora is” Jaehwan proposed.

“Like I said, I didn’t know Taekwoon that well. I don’t know what he took from you and I don’t know where to start looking. What if I don’t find it?” Wonshik asked.

“Tell me Wonshik, do you really think the guards haven’t noticed a person sneaking into the granary like clockwork every week so far?” Jaehwan asked suddenly. Wonshik’s fists clenched till his knuckles paled from the force of it. “I know our guards are brutish and inept but they aren’t devoid of intelligence entirely.”

“Don’t you dare” Wonshik said, catching Jaehwan by his collar and pushing him against the wall. “Harm my family and there will be hell to pay.”

“Bring back what’s mine and I will spare the lives of the people you love” Jaehwan countered. Wonshik almost punched the smug look off his face but let go of Jaehwan instead.

“I’ll take your damned job. Stay the fuck away from Sanghyuk.”

-

“You’re home late” Hakyeon said, looking up the instant Sanghyuk entered their home. Wonshik looked up as well and Sanghyuk looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was very late, an hour after the nightly attendance and both brothers had been worried about the youngest who had been nowhere to be found. Hakyeon had been fifteen minutes away from going out to look for him when Sanghyuk had come home.

“I was talking to Jaehwan after my shift ended and the attendance. It took some time” Sanghyuk told him honestly. Jaehwan’s name made Wonshik turn his full attention to his younger brother. This could not be good.

“You missed dinner” Hakyeon said at the same time Wonshik spoke up “Why were you talking to Jaehwan?”

“He said… there might be an opening for more guards in the security patrol that guards his house. One of the older men was retiring from active duty to work in the factory. He asked me if I wanted to take it up because the pay was good. I was curious” Sanghyuk explained, sitting down on one of the stools nearby. 

“That’s… that’s a very dangerous line of work,” Hakyeon started. Sanghyuk wanted to protest but Hakyeon held his hand up to let him finish before Sanghyuk spoke. “But most guards that guard enforcers and diplomats don’t really see much action so we can think about it.”

“I don’t think you should take it,” Wonshik said flatly. “I don’t trust Jaehwan or anyone who works for the authorities.”

“Jaehwan is a friend. I think we can trust him” Sanghyuk said stubbornly. 

“You don’t know Jaehwan as well as you think you do,” Wonshik insisted. He knew Sanghyuk was naive but this situation was very dangerous and he had no idea of the trap he had willingly walked into. “People like him… people like him won’t even think twice before using you for their own benefit.”

“Jaehwan is different. You haven’t even met him more than once. I have spent time with him. I trust him and he trusts me” Sanghyuk argued. 

Wonshik almost swore if not for Hakyeon’s presence in the room. How was he going to explain this to Sanghyuk without giving everything away? “One time was more than enough” Wonshik replied finally. He looked to Hakyeon to talk some sense into the man.

“Why do you insist on Jaehwan being so trustworthy? Has he done something for you that proves it?” Hakyeon asked calmly. Wonshik looked back at Sanghyuk, expecting a reply.

“He… I…” Sanghyuk stuttered before composing himself and replying in a small voice. “He told me he loves me and I think I love him too.”

“Oh Sanghyuk” Hakyeon exhaled before standing up and walking over to him.

“He… He also erased all the records that the guards had of Wonshik sneaking around the granaries so he wouldn’t be in trouble because I asked him to” Sanghyuk confessed.

“He what” Wonshik blanched. There was no way that those records were gone. Jaehwan had merely shown Sanghyuk the videos to indicate to Wonshik that he still had leverage over him and Wonshik hadn’t delivered. He was very sure that Jaehwan didn’t actually love Sanghyuk but had constructed this elaborate ruse to achieve his end goal which was to get his hands on what Taekwoon had stolen.

“I told you not to go sneaking around those granaries. I told you that one day there would be hell to pay for it” Hakyeon yelled at Wonshik. “There was no way they didn’t know what you were up to and now we are in deep trouble for it.” 

“I will find a way to fix it. I’ll make everything right” Wonshik promised Hakyeon before picking up his coat. “And you need to stay away from Jaehwan. I can’t tell you why but you need to take my word for it” he told Sanghyuk before slipping out into the night. Hakyeon called after him but to no avail. It was getting late and Hakyeon couldn’t do anything more without drawing more attention to his suspicious absence.

“I know you both don’t think much of Jaehwan but I know he is on our side. He can be trusted” Sanghyuk told Hakyeon.

“Sanghyuk… did Jaehwan use that information to coerce you into doing things? Dangerous or… any other kind?” Hakyeon asked.

“No! He would never. He has never… we didn’t ever do anything like that and he never used this information as leverage on me” Sanghyuk explained. He knew Hakyeon’s worry came from a place of good intentions but Jaehwan was a good man who had never pressured him into anything. He had always been gentle with Sanghyuk and helped him and his family wherever he could.

“His… his intentions are unclear to me and even Wonshik doesn’t like him. Wonshik is a good judge of character and he never goes wrong regardless of the trouble it causes” Hakyeon said warily.

“What do I do now?” Sanghyuk asked his older brother. He didn’t want them to think bad of Jaehwan but he had no way of proving his innocence apart from telling them what had transpired and he had been as truthful as possible.

“Do you have time to give your answer to Jaehwan’s proposal?” Hakyeon asked. Sanghyuk nodded in response.

“Then let’s wait till Wonshik returns to discuss what happens next. For now, let’s get some food in you.”

-

Wonshik looked around. It was the middle of the night and there was no one on the streets. The casual patrol had just passed by and was not scheduled to return for another twenty five minutes.

He picked the lock placed on the door with practiced ease. It wasn’t a very complicated one to begin with. He ducked in and closed the door behind him with no sound. The room was pitch dark save for the light coming in from the window. The windows faced the factories and the light from the compound illuminated the room in a dull orange glow.

Wonshik lit up the torch that he had carried in his pocket. Taekwoon and Bora didn’t own many things and it looked like Bora had taken much of the essentials with her when she had disappeared. There was only threadbare furniture and empty cupboards in their quarters.

Wonshik opened up one of the cupboards, expecting to find clothes or knick knacks but all of it was empty. This wasn’t right. He had been here on the day Taekwoon had been taken away looking for Bora and the room had been a mess of things strewn across it in her hurry to find things and run.

Wonshik stepped back and looked around. The furniture was dusty and bare with none of the clothes or papers that he remembered to be found. A closer inspection of the open cupboard revealed large swipes in the dust pattern. Someone had taken the belongings in the cupboard and had taken them recently.

Wonshik heard the door knob rattle and stilled. He looked to the windows for silhouettes. Had someone seen him? He ducked under the table as the person outside struggled with the door lock. Was this the person who had taken Taekwoon and Bora’s things? Why had they come back again? There was nothing left in the house. Were they looking for the same things he was?

“Listen to me Bora, something isn’t right. I am sure I locked the door last time” the person spoke up. Wonshik gasped when he recognized Hongbin’s and Bora’s voices. What was he doing here? Why was he with Bora? Why had Bora returned to her home now?

“I know someone is inside” Bora whispered to Hongbin. “Whoever you are, you better come out. And I warn you, I am armed” she announced to the room. Wonshik knew the odds. He couldn’t hide and wait her out. There was no other place to hide here. Bora knew him and would listen to him.

“You have three seconds,” Bora added, threatening whoever it was. She had been keeping a tab on the house and had seen this person enter. She knew they were alone and she could take them down easily. She held the gun up, parallel to the ground like Taekwoon had taught her, set to stun and ready in case this intruder was hostile. Next to her, Hongbin held a staff and kept a lookout from the door.

“Don’t do anything hasty” Wonshik announced before getting out from under the table. He came face to face with Bora who held her gun up till he pulled his hoodie down.

“Wonshik? What are you doing here?” Bora asked, surprised. She lowered her gun and Hongbin closed the door behind them. He moved quickly to shut the curtains and the room fell into pitch darkness again. Wonshik turned on the torchlight and pointed it upwards to the ceiling to let the diffused scattering illuminate the full room.

“I should be asking you both that question” Wonshik said wryly.

“Wonshik, can I trust you to keep this a secret?” Bora asked him.

“You have my silence but you should know how dangerous this is. People everywhere are looking for you. They have a target on your brother’s back and won’t hesitate from harming you to get what they want” Wonshik explained.

“I know that. Hongbin has been protecting me so far” Bora told him.

“Are you sure we should be telling him all this?” Hongbin asked gruffly. Bora looked at him and he looked back at her. The two had a silent exchange of glares till Hongbin looked away, deferring to her decision but clearly not supporting it.

“How do you know that Taekwoon has a target on his back? As far as people know, he was taken away as an example not to commit crimes against the authority” Hongbin asked Wonshik pointedly.

“If that was the full extent of it then why did Bora go on the run?” Wonshik asked rhetorically. “Everyone who thought a bit on it would have realized that something was not right.”

“But what prompted you to come here looking for things?” Hongbin asked, gesturing to the open cupboard. He had been here last and had been meticulous to empty out everything he could find and lock the house properly. Wonshik had clearly been here to look for something. He did not trust the man as much as Bora did and he had not found any reason to from his vague answers yet.

“If there is anything that you can tell us, it would help me and my brother Wonshik” Bora said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Long before Taekwoon was arrested, he asked me to watch out for you in case something happened to him. I’ve been looking for you ever since you disappeared” Wonshik started. Hongbin folded his hands and Bora sat down, both paying full attention to him.

“A few days ago I met Jaehwan who I was told was looking for you too.”

“Lee Jaehwan” Hongbin said silently. Wonshik understood that tone. The two of them knew he was connected to this entire affair and it made the dread in his stomach grow. He shook the thoughts of Sanghyuk out of his head and focused on the people in front of him.

“Jaehwan told me that Taekwoon took something that belonged to him. He… he threatened me into looking for it. That’s why I came back here tonight to look for clues” Wonshik explained.

“Did he tell you that my brother stole a journal that contained important information?” Bora asked sharply. Wonshik nodded and Hongbin and Bora exchanged looks again.

“What leverage does he have over you?” Hongbin asked.

“Sanghyuk. He said he would harm Hakyeon and Sanghyuk both if I didn’t bring this journal back to him.”

“You know that bringing the journal back to him doesn’t guarantee your safety either right?” Bora asked Wonshik.

“I know it doesn’t. But this way I could buy some time to get them to safety” Wonshik told her.

“And what if we could guarantee their safety?” Hongbin offered.

“What exactly are you offering?” Wonshik asked.

“A way to get Sanghyuk and Hakyeon both to safety if you find that journal and give it to us first” he elaborated.

“And why should I trust the two of you? You’re both on the wrong side of the law and one misstep away from being caught yourselves. And for naught, you don’t even have the information that got your brother arrested. Jaehwan said he was keeping tabs on you too. Are you truly as safe as you claim to be?”

“We have more information than you think we do. That journal is the missing piece” Bora spoke before Hongbin could. “And we may be on the wrong side of the law but you have already deduced that the authorities are dangerous and you will never truly be safe from them. As for our safety, we’re here and we’re alive while talking to you. Whatever Jaehwan told you was a lie to get you to work for him.”

“If anything, you are the wild card now. We don’t know how or why we should trust you” Hongbin added. “So get us the journal first and prove yourself and we will tell you everything you need to know and get your family to safety.”

“Wonshik, my brother trusted you clearly and I trust him. Help us and save your family. You don't need me to tell you that Jaehwan and the authorities are dangerous” Bora said.

“You’re making a losing gamble. I don’t even know where to start looking for this journal” Wonshik admitted.

“We might have some leads on that.”

-

“Wonshik! What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon” Jaehwan said with a sweet smile as one of his bodyguards led Wonshik into Jaehwan’s living room. The mansion was lavish and decorated with indulgence. The living room itself was three times the size of the quarters he lived in.

“I don’t have the news you expected me to bring” Wonshik said. He kept a poker face as Jaehwan’s eyes narrowed.

“Then why are you here?” Jaehwan asked sharply.

“I have things to discuss with you” Wonshik said.

“Only if you are willing to behave better than the last time we had a conversation sweetheart. I still have bruises on my back from the time you shoved me up against a wall. Sanghyuk was very concerned” Jaehwan said, leaning back on the chair he was sitting on.

Wonshik’s fist tightened to the point of his knuckles paling but he didn’t bite the bait this time. He knew very well that Jaehwan was only using Sanghyuk’s naivety to his advantage and as much as that made his blood boil, he had a purpose to being here today.

“You told Sanghyuk that you needed people to work as your bodyguard. I am here to ask you to hire me” Wonshik told him.

“And why should I do that?” Jaehwan asked.

“I have some leads to where the thing you are looking for might be. But I can’t wander around when I have strict timings and attendance to work with. Soldiers and bodyguards have more freedom to do so. I would be more useful than Sanghyuk in that case” Wonshik explained.

“Taekwoon worked under those restrictions and got away with a lot”

“Bora ran away with everything that the two of them owned. If you need me to trace her down then I will need that freedom of movement”

“I already know where she is. If talking to her is that important then I can track her down for you”

“I don’t think you do” Wonshik said. He instantly knew he had crossed a line and exposed his lie when Jaehwan sat straight and almost reached for his pocket. He was reaching for a weapon no doubt. A knife or a gun concealed under the oversized jacket he wore.

“Don’t bother lying to me. If you really did know where Bora was then you wouldn’t have needed me in the picture. But you do need the information she has and if you want me to get it for you then you will agree to hiring me” Wonshik said putting his cards down on the table.

Jaehwan glared at him murderously. Wonshik knew he had no option but to agree to his demands. He could also have him arrested right this instant but then his hard work would go to waste. Wonshik was not a gambling man but he had to take his chances.

“Fine. Be here next Thursday. I’ll make the arrangements needed for you” Jaehwan said, dismissing him. Wonshik nodded to indicate his agreement and took his leave silently.

“Oh and give my love to your brother, won’t you?” Jaehwan added, putting in a last word just as Wonshik was leaving. He didn’t give Jaehwan the pleasure of a response.

-

“Settling in well I see” Hakyeon said when Wonshik joined him on his way to the orphanage that stood on the end of the road they lived on. Wonshik was off duty now and had some free time before he had to go looking for Hongbin.

“Is Sanghyuk still mad at me?” Wonshik asked, taking a roll out of his coat pocket and taking a bite.

“It’s his first bout of teenage rebellion. I was starting to worry that he was growing up too peacefully” Hakyeon said. He smiled at Wonshik who rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Like you enjoyed my teenage rebellion phase. You always said Sanghyuk was an angel compared to me.”

“You are the devil reincarnated I am sure. But at least Sanghyuk is passionate about something. We live in bleak times Wonshik but we can’t give up the will to live entirely” Hakyeon told him. Wonshik knew Hakyeon's words were wise and important but he always hated those moments.

“Why did it have to be Jaehwan of all people?” Wonshik asked under his breath.

“Well if you would tell us the truth then you might be able to change Sanghyuk’s mind” Hakyeon told him and Wonshik realized that he had been louder than he intended to be.

“Just trust me on this okay?”

“All you told us” Hakyeon started, before lowering his voice and continuing “was that we could trust no one else and that we should be ready in case things go south because of Jaehwan. That is not much to go on.”

“I’ll tell you everything as soon as I can. I promise that” Wonshik assured him.

“And till then you will have to live with Sanghyuk holding a grudge against you for separating him from his 'boyfriend'" Hakyeon said adding air quotes to the word. He still believed this was a case of puppy love and Sanghyuk would outgrow it. Wonshik hoped that was the case.

“Oh hey, is that Hongbin?” Hakyeon said, distracting Wonshik from his train of thoughts.

"Looks like him" Wonshik said, straightening up. He stuffed the last of his roll into his mouth before dusting his hands and walking towards Hongbin.

"Tell him we said hi and asked after his health" Hakyeon told Wonshik before walking off to greet the children. The other caretakers at the orphanage recognized Hakyeon and greeted him brightly and Wonshik knew he'd be engaged for some time.

Hongbin waved at Wonshik as the man approached him. He even smiled and Wonshik rolled his eyes knowing Hongbin was never truly happy to see anyone. Hongbin was an introvert like Taekwoon but he hated people with a vengeance. It would be amusing to watch him if they were meeting under better circumstances.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Wonshik asked him. He leaned against the wall Hongbin had been leaning on and Hongbin swatted him away.

"I live here just like you do" Hongbin reminded him. Wonshik pulled out an apple from his coat and handed it to Hongbin. Hongbin accepted it without question. Wonshik tended to carry food around and pull it out at the most random of times.

"How is…" Wonshik trailed off knowing he didn't have to take Bora's name for Hongbin to understand.

"Fine. A little preoccupied with the search but just fine" Hongbin told him. He split the apple in half with his hands and handed one half to Wonshik.

"I looked up the last two leads we had. Both busts" Wonshik said with his mouth full from the bite.

"I expected that to happen. We can only go so far on guess work. And I am starting to think that dearest brother in law was a bit too careful hiding his work" Hongbin told him sourly.

"Brother in law?" Wonshik asked in surprise.

"You didn't know? Before things went to shit, Bora and I were supposed to be married" Hongbin told him. He sighed when he saw Wonshik's blank face. "Well we are private people. I guess I don't blame you."

"That explains why she was with you" Wonshik said for a lack of better things to say. The idea of romance and relationships seemed like such an alien concept. So far away from his own troubles. But clearly the signs had always been in front of him and he had missed them.

"I need to talk to her but I think both of us know what our next step should be" Hongbin told Wonshik.

"I'm almost afraid to ask" Wonshik replied. He had noted Hongbin's weary tone and known that his proposal would not be an easy one.

"We need to burst Taekwoon out of prison" Hongbin stated.

Wonshik opened his mouth and closed it again. What Hongbin was suggesting was practically impossible for multiple reasons."We don't even know where he is being kept" he pointed out.

"But we know someone who does." Hongbin said knowingly.

"Jaehwan will only give this information away over his dead body" Wonshik retorted.

"We'll leave that bit up to you then. Dead or alive, find out where Taekwoon is held and we will work on an extraction plan" Hongbin told him.

"Alright" Wonshik said. "But if things go south then-"

"Then I'll get Hakyeon and Sanghyuk to safety. You have my word."

-

"Your incompetence bores me" Jaehwan said, bouncing a yellow ball against the wall. Jaehwan was staying at home today with just Wonshik for a guard. He stayed at home most days, not subject to the same restrictions that the rest of them were.

"It's not like you succeeded in getting your journal back on your own" Wonshik said wryly. "I don't think people in glass houses should throw stones."

"I don't like you very much Wonshik" Jaehwan said, throwing the ball towards Wonshik. Wonshik caught it easily and threw it back at Jaehwan who let it bounce around instead of catching it.

"You like my brother more, I know" Wonshik groused.

"He's…" Jaehwan started, only stopping because he saw Wonshik narrow his eyes dangerously at him. "Relax, I wasn't going to say anything bad about him."

"Why do you even bother when you don't really like him? Is it fun to play around with an innocent boy?" Wonshik asked angrily.

"Whatever gave you that impression? I really do like Sanghyuk" Jaehwan admitted. "He's a good man in a bad world. Innocent and naive like you said but full of life. That is its own type of strength."

"Call it a weakness because you keep taking advantage of it" Wonshik spat out. "How twisted do you have to be to fake loving him just to get to what you need?"

"I'm not taking advantage of him and his love for me. I'm taking advantage of your love for him" Jaehwan corrected him. "There is a fine line and I never crossed it or hurt your brother. He'll tell you that I am a very gentle lover."

"Why would you bother with someone unrelated when you literally have Taekwoon with you? Don't your parents have access to the prison where he is kept? Just get the information you want from him directly" Wonshik spat out.

"Do you really think that it's easy to talk to a traitor? He's under maximum security to make sure no one else talks to him and gets 'inspired' to rebel" Jaehwan grumbled. So he had considered the option, Wonshik noted, filing away the information for further use.

"Besides Taekwoon would never talk to me. He doesn't trust me at all."

"No one ever should" Wonshik commented sharply.

"Fair point. I'll concede to that" Jaehwan agreed. His casual tone was always infuriating, getting under Wonshik's skin every time.

"What if I talked to Taekwoon?" Wonshik asked, changing topics. That caught Jaehwan's attention but he pretended not to be listening seriously. "He might not talk to you but he would talk to a familiar face."

"And why would I let you go near him? That's just as dangerous for me as it is for you" Jaehwan thought out loud.

"It would speed up this entire process. Every lead I have on the location of this mysterious journal has been a bust. Eventually you will have to talk to the man himself to find it" Wonshik told him.

"It's still dangerous Wonshik."

"It's the only way."

"And who would I have for backup? Just you? No offense but you can't even defeat the new recruits in training" Jaehwan recalled. It had been a friendly wrestling match between guards as they waited for their shift to end and some of the recruits who had been training nearby. Wonshik had let the recruit win in jest but he wasn't going to correct Jaehwan and enlighten him to just how dangerous he was.

"And if I got a crew together to break into the building where Taekwoon was held? People we could trust to complete the mission" Wonshik offered. The die was cast now and Wonshik hoped it would land on winning numbers.

"What kind of a fool would surround himself with people loyal to you when we are enemies?" Jaehwan scoffed.

"We have a temporary common goal of getting Taekwoon free. You get the journal and I get my friend back" Wonshik reasoned.

"I'm not the only person Taekwoon pissed off you know? There are other more dangerous people who want to silence him permanently" Jaehwan said soberly. Taekwoon was definitely in grave danger if the mere thought of it made Jaehwan behave.

"And if they succeed then you can kiss your precious journal goodbye. That's a complete loss" Wonshik pointed out.

Jaehwan stared at Wonshik and Wonshik stared back. He knew he had the upper hand and Jaehwan eventually conceded, unhappy about being on the losing side.

"I really don't like you Wonshik."

"The feeling is mutual."

-

"I don't know which one of you both is more mad. Hongbin for suggesting this ridiculous scheme or Wonshik for actually following through with it?" Nayoung said. She watched in detached bemusement as Bora alternated between pacing and wanting to scream.

"We saw an opening to rescue Taekwoon and we took it" Hongbin said calmly.

"At the risk of exposing all of us. Jaehwan knows about me and Wonshik but not about the rest of the people here" Bora reminded him, gesturing to the rest of the people gathered around them in their small headquarters.

The headquarters were old and small hollowed out train compartments in a junkyard at the outskirts of the city. The rumours were that the entire junkyard was haunted and not a soul who stepped in returned. It was a great ruse to cover up a rebel hideout. But times like this reminded them that they were never truly safe, only undiscovered.

"It will be a simple extraction. Jaehwan will get us the plans to the prison. We extract Taekwoon and then we walk away, leaving Jaehwan to take the fall for the prison break" Hongbin planned.

"It's a high security prison, not a bakery. It will not be a piece of cake" Bora protested.

"I really think we can pull this off" Hongbin insisted. "Back me up here guys."

"We are not getting in the middle of a lover's quarrel, sorry. Besides you both are right. There is a chance we can pull this off but not without proper planning and some great luck on our side" Nayoung said ending the argument before they would go too far.

"I've been to prison multiple times as a healthcare provider. I can double check the plans Jaehwan gives us" Soyee spoke up.

"I'll gather up whoever else we need once we have some idea of how we want to pull this off" Dongheon added.

That answer seemed to placate the group. Dongheon had a large underground network of various criminals who could help them. It was a perk of being the son of an ex mafia boss. Suddenly the prison break was not an insurmountable task.

"Jaehwan said he will have the plans by tomorrow. I'll sneak them out to Hongbin who can bring them here" Wonshik said, making an action plan. The rest of the group exchanged nervous glances, worried but simultaneously excited at the prospect of what they were about to do.

-

“Do you have everything you need?” Wonshik asked, looking at Hakyeon and Sanghyuk pack up.

“More or less,” Hakyeon said while Sanghyuk hummed in reply.

“Remember, nothing that can be used to give away your location and nothing too heavy to carry around” Soyee reminded them. “And you don’t need to worry about food or other essentials. We have plenty of it.”

“Good. Now we just need you both to go about your normal day and wait for the signal. If something goes terribly wrong then Gyehyeon and I will come get you” she told them.

“How will we get the signal?” Sanghyuk asked her.

“I was getting to that bit. Carry these pagers with you. We’ve tuned them to a secret frequency that the team uses. It will buzz every time you receive a message” Soyee told them. She took two small devices out of her pocket and handed them over to Hakyeon and Sanghyuk who inspected them before putting them in their pockets.

“You still have yours on you?” Soyee asked Wonshik. He nodded in response and she nodded to herself, going through a mental checklist of everything they needed to do.

A knock on the door made all of them jump. Soyee raised her hand to get everyone to shut up and signalled to Wonshik to open the door. Gyehyeon who had been silent and stoic the entire time, shifted and covered Sanghyuk and Soyee did the same for Hakyeon. Wonshik waited for them to be in position before opening the door.

“You took too long. Anyone else would have been suspicious immediately” Hongbin said, slipping inside.

“We had to make sure it was safe” Wonshik told him.

“You’re lucky it was just me. Besides, it’s time. We need to go” Hongbin told him.

Wonshik replied in the positive and moved to gather everything he needed. He avoided looking at Hakyeon and Sanghyuk because he knew they would be worried. He couldn’t help one last look at his family and regretted it immediately.

“Don’t get into too much trouble” Hakyeon said, laughing nervously and fooling no one in trying to hide his worry.

“I’ll be careful” Wonshik promised.

“The rest of you too” he added, looking at the team.

“A little too late for that” Hongbin said, only to get twin glares from Soyee and Wonshik. He rolled his eyes and moved out of the door. Wonshik followed but was stopped by Sanghyuk just outside. Gyehyeon had followed Sanghyuk but he stayed at a distance to give the brothers some privacy.

“Be careful” Sanghyuk told him. Unlike Hakyeon he made no attempts to hide what he felt. His honesty was refreshing because Wonshik had not allowed himself the same luxury.

“I will” he replied, assuring his brother to the best of his ability.

“Wonshik… Is… Is Jaehwan going with you?” Sanghyuk asked hesitantly.

“Sanghyuk I can’t tell you anything more than what I already have. You’re in enough danger for knowing as it is” Wonshik deflected. The answer was yes and Wonshik knew that Sanghyuk had figured it out when Wonshik had come clean to them and told them about his plans.

“Promise me he won’t get hurt,” Sanghyuk added. His words were clear and determined and it did not sit well with Wonshik.

“Why do you like him so much? Why do you still like him?” Wonshik asked, frustrated with his brother’s antics.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I loved him Wonshik. He’s not a bad man. His father makes him do things he doesn’t approve of but he is not a bad man at heart” Sanghyuk told him.

“Jaehwan is an adult Sanghyuk. He made his choices and you need to make your peace with that. As for him not getting hurt, he is more likely to hurt us than save us so I will not give you false hope or make promises I can’t keep” Wonshik said finally.

“He won’t. You’ll see” Sanghyuk said defiantly.

“I pray that I will never have to test his loyalty.”

-

“Okay team, huddle up” Bora said, gathering everyone around. They had chosen one of the abandoned wheat mills outside the prison as their grouping point.

Dongheon had assembled everyone he knew and the team had divided up roles as follows. Jaehwan, Hongbin, Bora and Wonshik were to be the main extraction team. Dongheon, Yeonho and Sejeong were manpower and would carry ammo and lookout activities. Minchan and Mimi would be in charge of blocking security footage and breaking the locks. Kangmin would hold down the fort here and coordinate communications.

“Recite the plan back to me” Bora said.

“We gain entrance to the compound using the id card Jaehwan stole pretending we are escorting prisoners” Wonshik started.

“Then Sejeong knocks the guards out and we enter the south block building through the east entrance since it has minimum security and the shortest route to the basement compound. Meanwhile Mimi will work on disabling the security systems” Nayoung added.

“When we get to the basement compound and Minchan disables the locks so we can get in and get out” Jaehwan said and Minchan nodded at him.

“We grab Taekwoon and get out of the compound and regroup here. If this place is dangerous then we scatter and get back to HQ” Hongbin recounted.

“I hold down the fort here and if anything goes wrong, I fire an SOS signal to the other teams in the city” Kangmin concluded.

“Alright. Remember Taekwoon is top priority and we need to get him out alive if we want any of the information that he has” Bora reminded him.

“No funny business and no going rogue on the plan. You” Hongbin said, looking pointedly at Jaehwan.

“Your absolute lack of trust is charming as always” Jaehwan said, loading up the gun he had been allowed to carry. The speed with which he had reassembled the gun and already loaded it alarmed Wonshik who resolved to keep a closer eye on the boy.

The team suited up and conducted some last minute checks before filing out. It was starting to get late in the night and the patrols for night attendance would leave soon, leaving security in the prison down to the bare minimum. The team got into the van that had been hired (stolen really) for the purpose of conveyance. Wonshik drove with Jaehwan in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back.

“Halt!” one the guards at the entrance called out as the van rolled up to the gate.

“Id proof and documentation please” the guard asked, gesturing to his partner to check the vehicle.

“We’re escorting some prisoners for the south block” Jaehwan told the guard when the guard handed his documents back. The guard nodded and waited for his partner to give them the okay signal.

“Looks to be in order. Let them go in” the guard said, calling out to the guard beyond the gate. A buzzer sounded as the metal creaked and the gates pulled apart to let the van inside. Wonshik made a mental note of the number of guards at each point. So far the numbers checked out against the plan Jaehwan had shared with them.

“In. All Okay” Wonshik paged when they reached the south block and got a prompt response from Kangmin to go ahead. Wonshik and Jaehwan shared a look before getting out of their seats and walking around the van to the back door. Jaehwan opened the door and Wonshik made a subtle gesture of three to indicate there were three guards around. Sejeong and Yeonho nodded in response and got down first.

“Hey, you can’t offload people in the main compound here” one of the guards said walking over. It was a rather burly man whose size was exaggerated by the large padded jacket he wore.

“Sorry, we don’t really intend on following the rules” Yeonho said before punching the guard. The act got the other two guard’s attention. Sejeong and Nayoung worked quick to take one down and Hongbin and Jaehwan took down the third. Thankfully none of them had the time to raise an alarm before being knocked out. Bora chloroformed them for good measure while Wonshik escorted Minchan and Mimi to the central control server.

“This looks like a basic locking system. Central access control” Minchan told Mimi.

“Can you hack it?” Wonshik accessed.

“Already on it. But the basement compound has a separate and stronger security system. You’ll have to get us to one of its control panels to shut it down” Mimi replied.

“Get us through here and we’ll get you there” Bora said, walking up to them.

“Take Minchan. I’ve disabled most doors down the path we planned on taking. I’ll stay here to make sure they stay open” Mimi told her. Bora nodded and signalled for everyone to follow. Jaehwan took the lead since he knew the path by heart, flanked by Sejeong and Yeonho. Hongbin, Bora and Wonshik made the rear guard guarding Minchan closely.

Six security guards, two broken bones and one bloody nose later the group was finally at the basement compound entrance. The large steel contraption of a door was daunting in its sheer size. Minchan took to the attached console and started typing furiously on the control system keyboard.

“We have a complication,” he said, looking at Bora worriedly. “The system has been upgraded. It’s going to take me more time to hack into it.”

“But it can be done?” she asked

“Yes but like Mimi had to stay behind to keep the doors open for us, I will have to stay here to make sure the gateway remains open for all of you. If you run into more layers of security then that will be a problem” Minchan explained.

“Problem solved” Wonshik said, snatching access cards from the guard they had just knocked out.

“So much for the leave no traces aspect” Jaehwan huffed. They waited with bated breaths as Minchan worked through the code. It must not have taken more than five minutes but every passing moment made the threat of discovery realer and the entire team was visibly relieved when Minchan finally succeeded in getting the large door to spring open.

“I’ll stay behind to guard him and signal Kangmin” Yeonho volunteered.

“We have ten minutes before the patrols return. We need to hurry” Wonshik said, looking at his wrist watch. That announcement left no scope for questions. They would catch up with Minchan and Yeonho later.

“We need to get access through that door. That’s the corridor for solitary confinement where we will find Taekwoon” Jaehwan told them as he pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. His voice stirred up some of the other prisoners who had been quiet so far. Most cells in the basement were completely covered up with steel walls but Wonshik caught one of the prisoners looking at them through the small window like openings on the door.

“Let us out!” one of them yelled, banging on the door.

“Quickly, before more people join them” Hongbin said, pushing everyone towards the end of the hallway. Wonshik rushed ahead, swiping the access card he had taken a few minutes ago. Luckily for them the guards did have access to this door and it swung open.

“Stay here in case the noise attracts guards” Bora told Sejeong and Nayoung. She pulled Jaehwan and Hongbin with her into the cell Wonshik had gone into.

Taekwoon was in the room like Jaehwan had predicted. He lay on the cot, pale and sweaty and most likely delirious from a high fever by the looks of it. Wonshik confirmed the same and was pushed aside by Jaehwan who shook Taekwoon to wake him up.

“Taekwoon, wake up Taekwoon” Jaehwan said, frantically shaking his shoulders. Taekwoon’s eyes were open but he was dazed and unable to focus.

“We don’t have time to wait for him. Pick him up and get him to Soyee. She can fix whatever is wrong” Hongbin instructed.

“I’m not letting any of you leave till I have the information I want. Knowing where that journal is, is a matter of life and death for us” Jaehwan argued back.

“Don’t be stupid Jaehwan. We can get the information once we are out of here as well” Wonshik added. Next to them Taekwoon mumbled something but none of them could make out what he had said. His worsening state however was becoming clearer and clearer. They were running out of time on this end too.

“Don’t you see Taekwoon’s state? He has been poisoned. It’s a method guards use to kill someone silently in solitary. He’s going to die soon and we’ll be left with no information whatsoever if he does” Jaehwan told him.

“Poisoned? What the fuck do you mean by posioned?” Bora asked, moving to her brother’s side.

“I meant exactly what I said. And if you don’t cooperate then I am not giving you the antidote” Jaehwan said. Bora growled before moving forward and punching Jaehwan on the jaw. The punch was strong enough to draw blood and Hongbin had to hold her back while Wonshik aimed his gun out at Jaehwan and warned him not to move.

“Shouldn’t have done that” Jaehwan said, wiping away the blood he had coughed up. He pulled a pager out of his pocket. A military grade one from the markings on the device. Jaehwan pressed a button and Wosnhik yelled, moving forward to contain him before he could.

An alarm started to ring throughout the facility and Nayoung yelled to indicate more guards on the floor.

“What the fuck did you do?” Wonshik asked Jaehwan, holding him by his collar.

“Did you really think extracting a prisoner was going to be a smooth cakewalk? I made it so and now my patience has run out. Since all of you refuse to cooperate, you can all die together for all I care” Jaehwan spat out.

“We don’t have time for this shit. Grab Taekwoon and let’s go” Hongbin told Bora who seemed to be in a state of shock.

“Grab Taekwoon and take Bora with you. I’ll take care of this son of a bitch” Wonshik told Hongbin. He held Jaehwan up against the wall as Hongbin lifted Taekwoon up. Bora had pulled herself together but couldn’t think beyond her brother who was dying slowly in her arms. Hongbin yelled orders at Sejeong and Nayoung to clear a path to Minchan and Yeonho and carried Taekwoon through the chaos with Bora hot on his heels.

Wonshik acted quick. He knew he would be needed in the fight outside to escape so he picked up his gun. Jaehwan screamed when Wonshik shot him in the knee. A flesh wound but enough to incapacitate him so he wouldn’t follow them. He had caused enough chaos as it is.

“Kill me and you will never get to know where Hakyeon and Sanghyuk were taken” Jaehwan said, holding onto his knee in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Wonshik asked, every horrible thought running through his head instantly.

“Do you really think I left the rest of the rebels and their families unattended? By now Soyee and Gyehyeon will be dead and Hakyeon and Sanghyuk will be carted off to an unknown facility. I also happen to have the only antidote that will work on Taekwoon. Leave me here and countless innocent people die” Jaehwan told him.

“You’re a sick and twisted man” Wonshik said, feeling disgusted. If it was any other time, he would have called Jaehwan on his bluff. But he realized that he had never told him the names of the people guarding his family. What else had Jaehwan known? His certainty could only mean that he was telling the truth.

“I do what I need to do to survive” Jaehwan told him.

“All this for one stupid book?” Wonshik asked him.

“A stupid book? I guess your precious crew didn’t tell you what you were actually after did they?” Jaehwan laughed soundlessly. “And I thought I was the only one who wasn’t trusted by them.”

“We don’t have time for riddles and emotions” Wonshik yelled, reminding him of the chaos outside. From somewhere far away he could hear Yeonho yelling for Wonshik but he ignored him for now.

“That journal contains the only successful test formula for a drug that the government was use to brainwash its citizens into submission. Out of three hundred formulae experimented with, only one succeeded and that had been developed by Taekwoon’s mother. She hid the diary and killed herself because she developed a conscience and Taekwoon is the only one alive who knows its whereabouts” Jaehwan explained.

“Oh don’t look so horrified. That isn’t even the tip of the iceberg for what the government planned to do. Anything to squash any chances of rebellion.”

“How do you not have a conscience? How could you aid them in this?” Wonshik asked him.

“My father didn’t leave me a choice. Obey or die. You should understand that despair”

“You told me you actually loved Sanghyuk. Yet you pushed him into the clutches of danger without a second thought.”

“Save me and I will help you save him”

Wonshik knew he would regret it but he made a split second decision and picked up the man. Jaehwan did his best to hang on despite the pain and let Wonshik carry him through. Yeonho and Sejeong had made quick work of the guards but they could hear more following them. They collected Minchan and Mimi and Wonshik unceremoniously dumped Jaehwan in the van, ignoring others’ glares.

Hongbin said nothing but he drove them out of the compound. The gates had closed and the guards ran after them but Hongbin drove right through the enclosure. The front windshield of the van shattered, leaving him exposed to possible bullets but Hongbin kept driving.

“Here” Jaehwan said, as they pulled into a dark highway. He pulled out a vial from the breast pocket of his coat and threw it at Bora.

“It’s the antidote” he told her when she looked at him suspiciously.

“Why are you giving it to me now?” she asked him.

“I intend to cooperate till we manage to escape. You can leave me to die or kill me afterwards” he told her. Bora shared one look with Wonshik who nodded despite himself. She looked away, deferring the decision to the moment they were completely safe. Wonshik took the cue and knocked Jaehwan out. He took the military pager that Jaehwan had in his hand and crushed it before throwing it out of the window.

The city’s skyline faded rapidly into nothingness as they drove and Wonshik’s mind returned to worrying about his family. Where were his brothers now?

-

“How are you feeling now?” Wonshik asked, walking into the makeshift emergency room. Hongbin had brought them to a safehouse three cities over to the only doctor he knew would ask no questions.

“Much better. Hyeyeon says that I got the antidote just in time” Taekwoon told him. The tall man was still weak but he could sit up, breathe and drink fluids without help and was making steady progress. Hyeyeon expected him to be back to normal within a week’s time. Unlike Jaehwan who would need a month to recover full use of his knee properly.

“Have Hongbin and Bora already talked to you?” Wonshik asked.

“Bora filled me in on everything that happened since I was arrested,” Taekwoon replied. “Thank you for helping her till the very end. And for bringing back the antidote that saved me.”

“You definitely sound more grateful than Bora was about the entire affair” Wonshik joked dryly.

“Can’t say she really likes Jaehwan. No one here does” Taekwoon admitted. “I am also sorry about what he did to your family. Hongbin assured me that he would work on a plan to save them as soon as he could get in touch with any of our spies or allies back home.”

“Thank you” Wonshik said quietly.

“What is on your mind?” Taekwoon asked gently.

“Even if we save my family, none of us will truly be safe till the government continues to do the experimentation they do behind closed doors” Wonshik said worriedly.

“The journal was destroyed. I made sure to find every copy and destroy it. That was the reason you couldn’t find it even though the leads you had were correct” Taekwoon told him. He had already told Bora and Hongbin the same and the two of them had been at a loss about what to do with this leverage gone.

“How long till they find the original formula again by testing? How many more lives lost? Bora told me that numerous people died in those trials. How long will we continue to live oppressed like this, with no freedom and no rights? Will this entire group continue to live on the run forever?” Wonshik asked him.

“We won’t truly be free till we bring the regime down” Taekwoon answered quietly.

“That’s the conclusion I arrived at too. It isn’t a pleasant thought” Wonshik told him.

“And it can’t be done alone. We’ll do whatever we can to help you” Taekwoon added in agreement.

Wonshik leaned back against the chair he had been sitting on. There was a new fire in his eyes and a new purpose to fight for. He had always been a rebel in his soul and now there was no restraint on the new ambition that had sparked within him. He remembered his history lessons and knew why the previous revolutions had failed.

He would start a new one and this time, they would succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starryfics1?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
